Mutant X Meets a Halliwell
by scifisarah
Summary: *CHAPTER 3 UP-COMPLETE*While saving a new mutant,the team discover she's not a mutant...she's a witch.My second MX fic YAY!!!
1. There's no such thing as Mutants either!

Mutant X Meets a Halliwell  
Rating: PG  
Category: TV ShowsMutant X  
Genre: Drama (With a little Romance, now but more later on)  
Summary: While saving a new mutant, the team meets Melinda Halliwell, the   
daughter of a powerful witch.  
Disclaimer: I own the story. The Mutant X universe belongs to Tribune   
Entertainment I believe, Correct me if I'm wrong. In an episode of "Charmed"   
where the sisters go into the future, Piper has a daughter named Melinda. Then,   
we found out in this year's season finale that Piper is preggers. But, Melinda as   
she will be written here does not exist. So, I own the personality of Melinda but   
Spelling Entertainment owns the name and all things related to Charmed. OK?   
OK.  
Author's Note: I know I'm starting another series without finishing The Elementals   
but Bubba, my muse just won't leave me alone about this idea and now I'm   
getting aggravated and the Baron Von Bad Rabbit, my rabbit guardian is starting   
to yell at Bubba and it's getting very distracting so I have to write this to get   
Bubba to leave me alone about it.(Alright, there is a little taste of the inner-  
workings of my twisted, teenage mind)  
  
Chapter 1: There's no such thing as mutants either!  
  
*Shalimar, Jesse, Brennan, Emma, get to the Double Helix, the GSA is going   
after a new mutant* Adam said into their comm. Rings.  
  
The fabulous four ran towards the double helix as Adam informed them about the   
new mutant.  
  
*She's 17 years old, her file says she has the power of Molecular Acceleration*  
  
*Which is?* Brennan asked  
  
*The power to blow things up She's in San Francisco at 1329 Carroll Ave* (A/N:I   
hope I got the address right, I can't really remember it)  
  
They flew towards San Francisco and soon landed about a block away from the   
address. They ran down the street towards 1329 Carroll Ave and were met with a   
beautiful dark pink Victorian house. They ran into the house and saw a tall girl   
with long brown hair that was flowing down her shoulder fighting 5 GSA agents   
with particular ease. They soon joined the fight and in no time The GSA agents   
were lying on the floor unconscious. The four mutants turned towards the girl   
who was staring at the grandfather clock that was now busted into pieces of   
wood. (A/N: Only Charmed fans will get the significance of that)  
  
"Oh, not again!" The girl said  
  
"Are you Melinda Halliwell?" Shalimar asked  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Alright come on" Emma said as they headed back out towards the door  
  
They walked back towards the Double Helix to head back to Sanctuary  
  
"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Jesse asked Melinda  
  
"My Aunt Phoebe taught me" She replied  
  
"You're amazing"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"So you have the power of Molecular Acceleration?" Emma asked  
  
"Yes"  
  
"That's definitely a first. We've met all kinds of mutants, but never one that could   
blow things up" Shalimar said  
  
"That's because I'm not a mutant" Melinda said simply  
  
"What?" The four said  
  
"I'm not a mutant, I'm a witch"  
  
"There's no such thing as witches" Jesse said  
  
"There's no such thing as mutants either!" Melinda said with an attitude  
  
"So, if you're a witch, how come the GSA thinks you're a mutant?" Brennan   
asked  
  
"I placed a fake file in their computer to make them think I was a mutant"  
  
"Why?" He asked  
  
"Because I knew that if the GSA came after me, Mutant X wouldn't be far behind"  
  
"Then why did you need us?" Emma asked  
  
"I'll explain it all when we get to Adam"  
  
Shortly after that, the five arrived at Sanctuary and they explained that they knew   
about Melinda to Adam. He ran tests on Melinda and found no traces of mutant   
DNA.  
  
"So, if you are a witch, what do you need us for?" He asked  
  
"For almost 300 years, the women in the Halliwell family have all been powerful   
witches, my mother and her sisters were the prophesized "Charmed Ones" the   
most powerful good witches ever. Their destiny was to fight evil and protect   
innocents. When I was born, I inherited their powers. I use my powers to hunt   
demons and other dark creatures. I need your help to capture my newest target."  
  
"What target?" Adam asked  
  
"I know you've heard of Mason Eckhart, correct?  
"Unfortunately" Jesse said  
"Well, Eckhart is actually a demon named Trahkce. He's and upper level demon   
and was a top assassin for the source."  
"The source? The source of what?" Brennan asked  
"Of all evil"  
"Whoa" Brennan said  
"My mother and her sisters vanquished the source before I was born. Ever since   
then, them, and now, myself track down demons and vanquish them. I need you   
to help me get to Trahkce, or Eckhart."  
"We'll do the best we can"  
  
TBC  
  
Sarah: There Bubba are you happy?   
Bubba: I's is satisfied for now, but I ain't promising nuttin'  
Sarah: Fine, Fine, but you better give me inspiration to write for The Elementals   
for writing this.  
Bubba: I might  
Baron: You better you hillbilly or you will regret the day your father and his cousin   
brought you into this world!  
Sarah: Now, Baron calm down, there is no need for violence  
Bubba: He doesn't have the guts anyway, the little bunny!  
Baron: I am a RABBIT!!!!  
Bubba: Bunny, Bunny, Bunny, Bunny, Bunny!   
Baron: ARGH!!!!   
Bubba: AAAHH!! ::Runs away as the Baron chases him::  
Sarah: Sorry about that 


	2. I need him to revert to his demon form b...

Mutant X Meets a Halliwell  
  
Chapter 2: I need him to revert to his demon form but that shouldn't be hard considering he never leaves it  
  
"So,what kind of powers do you have?"Shalimar asked Melinda  
  
Shalimar,Emma,and Melinda were sitting in the dojo while Jesse and Brennan were practicing against some holographic GS agents.  
  
"Well,as you already know,I can blow things up.I got that power and the power to freeze time from my mother"  
  
"Whoa"  
  
"I also got the power to orb and heal from my dad,he's a whitelighter"  
  
"What's a whitelighter and what's orbing?"Emma asked  
  
"A whitelighter is a kind of guardian angel for witches.Orbing is the way whitelighters travel see?"Melinda said.Then she went up in sparkles of blue and white 10ft away.  
  
"Now,that is cool"Brennan said,he and Jesse had stopped fighting to watch Melinda  
  
"Thanks.Since I'm the only child in the family,I also got my aunts' powers.I got the power to summon things from my Aunt Paige,the power Telekenesis from my Aunt Prue,and the power to fly and the ability to see the future from my Aunt Phoebe"  
  
"Isn't she the one who taught you how to fight?"Jesse asked  
  
"Yeah,when my Mom and Aunt's first got they're powers,she only had premonitions,which isn't an active power like my Mom's and Aunt Prue's,so she took up Martial Arts so she could participate in battles."  
  
"I know how that feels"Emma said  
  
"How do you handle all those powers?It's hard enough for us to handle one!"Brennan said  
  
"Well,my Mom and Aunt's powers were binded by my great-grandmother until they were adults,but mine weren't so I have had my whole life to get used to them,plus I only got a new power every few years,the elders wouldn't give me another power till I was ready"  
  
"Cool"  
  
Just then,Adam walked into the room  
  
"Melinda can I speak with you?"  
  
"Sure,see ya guys"Melinda said,accidentally touching Emma's hand.She felt the pull signaling an oncoming premonition.A few seconds later,Melinda was pushed back into the real world,with everyone staring at her.  
  
"Melinda,are you ok?"Shalimar asked  
  
"Yeah,I'm fine"Melinda said,hopping down the stairs towards Adam.She decided to keep what she saw in her premonition to herself for a while.  
  
They walked into the lab and sat in two chairs  
  
"How exactly do you plan on killing Eckhart?"Adam asked  
  
"Well,I need him to revert to his demon form but that shouldn't be hard considering he never leaves it"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Eckhart came face to face with one of my ancestors,Charlotte many years ago.She attempted to vanquish him,but all she did was vanquish his human side,so now he can no longer revert to a human form."  
  
"Oh,what do you need to do after that?"  
  
"I have a vanquishing spell"  
  
"Well,how can you guarantee that that will work?If your ancestor could only vanquish part of him?"  
  
"I'm much more powerful than Charlotte was.I can finish the job"  
  
"Ok,we can get you in,but the rest is up to you"  
  
"That's all I ask"  
  
TBC  
  
A/N:I think that the next chapter will be the last,meaning it will be the longest 


	3. Great,a Witch

Mutant X Meets a Halliwell  
  
Chapter 3: Great,a witch  
  
**LAST CHAPTER**  
  
After working out everything that needed to be done,they were ready to go to Genome X and vanquish Eckhart/Trahkce.It was decided that Melinda,Brennan,Shalimar,Emma and Jesse would go but only Melinda, Emma and Shalimar would go in.Brennan and Jesse would stay in the Double Helix and Adam would of course monitor things from Sanctuary.  
  
It didn't take long before they arrived at Genome X....  
  
"Alright,be careful girls"Brennan said  
  
"Y'all too,see you in a few."Melinda said  
  
The three girls stepped out of the plane and made they're way to the entrance to Genome X(A/N:Let me just say now that I can't remember how they get into Genome X so this is completely from my mind)There were 2 GS Agents standing at the main entrance.Emma immediately worked her magic and sent images of beds and sleeping.In seconds the two men were laying on the floor.  
  
"Nice"Melinda said  
  
"Thank you"Emma said with a smile  
  
Shalimar stooped down and pulled the access card from one of the sleeping men and the girls stepped over the men and inserted the card.  
  
The doors beside them swooshed open and the girls stepped inside.  
  
The three girls incapacitaded all the guards in they're own unique ways on the way to Eckhart's office.Soon,they were at the door,the guards in front of the door frozen in place as Melinda had frozen them.They then got another access card from one of them guards and the doors slid open to reveal Eckhart's office.The man stood there stunned until he saw Melinda step in front of them.  
  
"So,Adam recuited another mutant"  
  
"Nope,sorry"With that Melinda flicked her wrist and the computer on his desk exploded"  
  
"Great,a witch"  
  
"Wrong again,Not just a witch"Melinda extended her hand and said "Lamp" and seconds later,the lamp that had been on his desk was in her hands.  
  
"Ah,I see,a Charmed One.How wonderful,I have missed killing witches"  
  
"I don't think so Trahkce"Melinda pulled a piece of paper and read.  
  
"Charlotte was not ready before But now it's time to settle the score Melinda's here before you now Trahkce's dead,this now is sound"  
  
(A/N:Ok,that was like the WORST spell ever but I wasn't really in a rhyming mood)  
  
Eckhart began to scream as he went up in flames and Emma and Shalimar's eyes grew wide.Seconds later,nothing was left of Eckhart.  
  
"He's...He's...gone"Shalimar said  
  
"Yeah,he is"Melinda replied  
  
"That means,we can really destroy GenomeX once and for all"Emma said  
  
"Come on,I'm sure someone must have heard that,we need to get out of here"Melinda said  
  
The three girls ran out of the office and backtracked the way they came.They were out the door just as the alarm went off.They raced down the lawn towards the Double Helix where Jesse and Brennan were waiting.They jumped in and they flew back to Sanctuary.  
  
**Back at Sanctuary** Melinda gave a sad smile as she prepared to say good-bye to Mutant X.The people here had been a powerful ally,maybe she would see them again.  
  
She gave everyone a hug and then said to Emma..  
  
"Hey,can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
Melinda and Emma walked out to the garden and Melinda turned to Emma.  
  
"You remember in the dojo when I like,froze for a second?"Melinda said  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Well,when I touched your hand,I got a premonition"  
  
"Oh"Emma said,preparing for the worst  
  
"And I just wanted to tell you,that he feels the same way,so go for it"Melinda smiled orbed away before Emma could respond.  
  
Emma sat,shocked for a few minutes,before a wide smile spread over her face.She jumped up and ran towards the lab.Sure enough,the man she was looking for was right where she had expected him to be.  
  
"Adam!"  
  
"Yeah?Hey,Emma,did Melinda leave?"  
  
"Yeah,but I need to tell you something"  
  
"Oh,what is it?"  
  
Emma struggled to find the words and when she couldn't,she gathered up the last of her courage,and walked up to Adam,wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss.Adam stood shocked for a moment before wrapping his arms around her waist and deepening the kiss.They slowly broke apart after quite a long while,both gasping for breath.  
  
"That."He said"Was good to know"  
  
Emma smiled and pulled him in for another kiss.  
  
The End  
  
You know I had to put Adam/Emma in there SOMEWHERE ( Please review!  
  
And come and check out my site at http://adamemma.cjb.net 


End file.
